


Deans slave

by Grabbingwhizzersass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual sex slavery, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabbingwhizzersass/pseuds/Grabbingwhizzersass
Summary: Pure smut, reader is a huge slut who lets Dean do whatever he wants to her.





	Deans slave

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment thoughts!!! Hoping to write more ASAP. Also I apologize for grammar and spelling errors I was just honestly too lazy to fix them.

You can't believe you agreed to a double date with Jess, her boyfriend sam, and sams brother. Sams a sweetheart and a good friend of yours but he's really not your type- with the longish hair and all the politeness- it's great in a friendship but you want something much rougher in a boyfriend. Hopefully his brother won't be too much like him. You haven't gotten lucky in 3 weeks (a long time for a slut like yourself) so tonight you pull out all the stops- specifically your magic dress. It's never failed to get you laid. It's ridiculously tight, very short, black with spaghetti straps. You don't wear it with a bra so your nipples show very clearly, and of course, no underwear. Your throw on some black heels and you're ready to go. Jess is your roommate so the two of you ride to the restaurant together and Jess tells you about Dean. He sounds a little too nice for your taste but you'll get through it for Jess and Sam. At the restaurant the two of you are there first. You wait outside for the boys. A cab pulls up and deposits sam who greets you with a hug and introduces you to Dean. Damm. Tall but not awkwardly, sharp haircut and fitted suit covering what is clearly an amazing body. And those eyes- piercing green. At least he's hot.   
"Nice to meet you y/n."  
"Same here Dean."  
Sam and Jess head into the restaurant and you fall into step with Dean. Without hesitation he reaches over to possessively grab your ass. Barely even met and he's already treating you like an object that he owns? Just your style. The four of you take a booth. Within seconds, Dean has planted his massive hand on your thigh. You all order drinks and sam starts to tell a story about one of his professors. Still focused on his brother Dean starts to moves his hand rubbing your thigh, slowly moving up your leg. When he hits the bottom of your dress he moves to the inside of your thigh and rubs circles into the skin there. It feels amazing but you don't let yourself react, making yourself focus on Jess' story. Without warning, Dean hand moves higher, culling your pussy. When he realizes that you're not wearing underwear he pauses for a second and his eyes go a little wide before he continues. He slides his thumb along your slit, lightly flicking over your clit. Then his index finger enters you. Holy crap, he fingering you in the middle of the restaurant right across from sam and Jess. This is so terrifying but so hot. He doesn't hesitate, plunging his finger deep into you stretching you. You take deep breaths to calm yourself and not let sam and jess see your reactions. You spread your legs wider under the table, silently encouraging him. He pushes in another finger and scissors them, opening you up. Then he pulls his fingers out and leans in to whisper in your ear "men's bathroom. Biggest stall. Now."  
You rush to obey him, excusing yourself. When no ones looking you slip into the men's bathroom and lock yourself in the biggest stall. A moment later you hear him knock and let him in the stall. He locks the door and gazed at you in a way that can only be described as predatory. Slowly, he loosens his tie while advancing on you. Almost instinctively you back away. All at once, he rushes forward a shoves you against the wall kissing you hard. He forces a leg between yours and you rub up against him.   
"Knew as soon as I saw you you were a slut." He said breathlessly before returning to your makeout session. You let him take control, lapping inside your mouth. You let him guide you away from the wall. He quickly unzips your dress and you help by undoing his belt and tossing it aside. You eagerly undo his pants as he takes of your dress. You step out of your shoes and now your completely naked in front of him. He steps back and admires you for a moment.   
"Bend over the sink." He orders and you rush to comply, gripping the edges of the sink and bending low over it, spreading your legs eagerly. In the mirror, you see him pull down his pants and boxers to his knees, letting his cock spring free. God, it's fucking huge. He smirks at you in the mirror.   
"Like what you see princess?" You nod vigorously. He chuckles softly. Without hesitation or permission. He shoves a finger into your ass. You gasp, utterly surprised, as you had expected him to fuck your pussy. Plus, anal stuff is usually something that guys wait for and ask for. You, however, have a thing for guys that treat you like objects, toys for their pleasure without regard for you. So this, in your book, is just about the hottest thing you've ever experienced. It's mere seconds before he pushes in another finger and scissors them. The stretch hurts but it also feels great. Not giving you time to adjust, he pushes another finger inside. A few seconds later, he pulls his fingers out and you whine. He chuckles lightly behind you. "Such a needy little slut." You watch reverently in the mirror as Dean spits on his hand and rubs the liquid on his cock. He quickly lines his member up with your entrance and pushes inside of you. You moan loudly as he stretches you. When he's fully seated he pauses for a second. He makes eye contact with you in the mirror and winks before pulling out until only the tip of his cock is still inside you before slamming his hips forward, thrusting hard into you. He fists his hand in your hair and pulls your head back so you have no choice but to watch as he fucks you. "Shit baby you feel so good." He says breathily. After a few minutes Dean throws his head back and moans thrusting into you a few more times before letting go and coming in your ass. He pulls out and begins to pull his pants up. You look at him expectantly in the mirror but he ignores you. "Dean?" You say hesitantly. He looks at you expectantly. "I still haven't come." You say. He smirks at you. "I don't care." He picks up his suit jacket and slides it on as you gape at him. "Bend over at a 90 degree angle, face down, hands on the wall." He orders. You rush to obey. Your face flushes as you get into position. This position puts you on display and leaves you helpless. Just how you like it. You feel deans long slender fingers carefully spread your ass cheeks. You feel an object push inside you, stretching the tight ring of muscle. You moan shamelessly as you're filled with what feels like a plug. The second that the plug rests comfortably inside you, you feel deans fingers move to your pussy. You're still pretty well stretched from when Dean fingered you earlier so he easily slips in two fingers. He takes a minute to stretch you out before pulling his fingers out and replacing them with what feels like another plug. It slides inside you and Dean steps away. " Get dressed. Get through dinner. Don't come. Don't tip sam and Jess off. Afterwards we'll go back to my place." He washes his hands. You still haven't moved from your position because he has yet to give you permission. He turns and smiles. "Good. I like sluts that follow orders. Stand up." You rush to obey and feel the plugs move inside you, massaging your inner walls. He gives you a quick chaste kiss before walking out. You scramble to yank your dress and shoes on, quickly fix your hair in the mirror and slip out of the bathroom. You take your seat at the table just as the food comes. You scarf down your soup and chicken, hoping to end the dinner sooner rather than later but Dean seems set on taking his time. You're halfway through the meal and you think you're doing a decent job of deceiving sam and Jess when suddenly, the plug in your pussy starts vibrating. Shit. They're vibrators. Your knee jerks up reflexively, bumping the table and jostling everyone's drinks. "You good y/n?" Sam asks, looking concerned. You nod and swallow hard. "Yeah sorry I'm fine." Dean smirks at you and continues to eat his steak. All of this is so hot and you have to focus to avoid coming. After what feels like an eternity Dean taps on your thigh and looks at you expectantly. You clear your throat and say to sam and Jess "hey I'll see you guys later ok?" "What? Y/n you're leaving?" Jess asks. "Yeah" you say, way too turned on to formulate an excuse. "Jess I'll see you back at the apartment." You toss a few bills onto the table to pay for your meal and rush outside. You wave down a cab as Dean comes outside. The driver pulls up and Dean opens the door for you before going around to the other side and stepping into the cab. He gives the driver an address and the car starts to move. Dean looks at you and smirks, then pats his lap. "Come here." Shit. You scoot over and straddle his lap. He cups your ass and pulls you closer as you start making out. You let him dominate the kiss and you tighten your legs around his waist. You feel one of his hands leave your ass and a second later you feel the vibrator in your ass start up. You moan into his mouth. Between the vibrations in your ass and pussy and his tongue in your mouth you're incredibly turned on and you start rolling your hips, but after a minute you loose self control and start humping him. He sucks a hickey into your neck. Suddenly the car rolls to a stop. You both scramble out and Dean pays the driver as you look at his house. It's a fucking mansion. You don't have time to dwell on its beauty because Dean is grabbing your hand and dragging you towards the house. He unlocks the door and you go in. He slides off his suit jacket and hangs it up. As he takes off his tie and shoes he says to you without looking at you "take off your shoes and kneel. You're quick to comply. You drop to your knees at the door and hold your arms behind your back. After a minute, Dean steps in front of you. He bends down and wraps a collar around your neck. As he secures it he says "you will refer to me as sir or master. Make as much noise as you like but no speaking unless I ask you a question or tell you to speak. What's your safeword?" "Car keys." "Good. Don't hesitate to use it." He clips a long leather leash to the collar and moves behind you, he unzips your dress and pulls it off of you. Your breathing picks up. "If you can't speak, snap your fingers as a safeword." He says as he kneels in front of you. In his hands are nipple clamps. He lightly pinches one of your nipples, rolling it between his fingers until it elongates before attaching the clamp to it. You whine high in your throat as the metal meets your nipple. He does the same to the other then grabs your leash in his hand, standing up. He unzips his pants and tugs them and his underwear down to his knees, revealing, once again, his huge cock. "Open." He ordered. You open your mouth as wide as you can and he pushes it in past your lips. He fists a hand in your hair and you let your jaw go slack as he starts to fuck your face. He pushes in hard and you choke a little on his thick member. He throws his head back and moans. "Fuck y/n!" His trhrusts become more erratic as he gets close. At the last second, as you prepare yourself to swallow, he pulls out, grabbing his cock and finishing on your face and chest with a shout. You close your eyes as it splatters all over you. You're so turned on that you can feel the juices from your pussy running down your thighs. When he's done he takes a moment to compose himself then looks at you and smirks. Dean tightens his grip on your leash then yanks sharply, before turning to walk into what looks like the living room.


End file.
